Tsundere
by Shaun the Rabbit
Summary: "Kalian pacaran?" "TIDAK!" / "Apa kau menyukainya?" "Aku tidak mungkin menyukai pemuda tidak peka sepertinya!" / Sepertinya Takane terkena sindrom yang bernama tsundere! (HaruTaka. AU. More warning inside. DLDR. Thank you for reading. Mind to review? Cover dari Zerochan)


**Warning : HaruTaka. Tsundere!Takane (Isn't she a tsundere? So is it canon? XD) AU. Kind-of-Based-on-RL. Tidak sesuai EyD. OOC? Typo? Quick-typing. Unbeta.**

**Disclaimer : Kyara milik Jin-san.**

**A/N : Disini... HaruTaka sehat-sehat saja. Mary bukan Medusae, dia hanyalah seorang gadis berumur 14 tahun. Mary kelas 9. Seto, Kano, Kido, dan Momo kelas 10. Shintarou dan Ayano kelas 11. Haruka dan Takane kelas 12. Sekian dan terima kasih /plak**

**Btw, **Curry Pan** yang pernah mereview kedua fic KagePro saya, saya sangat berterima kasih atas review anda :D Semoga anda menikmati fic Kagepro saya(?)**

**Enjoy :D**

**DLDR.**

**.**

**.**

**Tsundere**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah sekolah menengah atas J dan sekolah menengah pertama S, terdapat sebuah klub yang bernama Mekakushi-dan. Meski anggotanya kurang lebih 10 orang (yang tergabung dari anak SMA dan SMP tersebut), namun klub tersebut agak ramai.

"Lihaaat~ Aku menemukan seekor kelinci yang lucu!" Muncul seorang pemuda yang mengenakan seragam sekolah yang dilapisi jaket berhoodie hijau.

"Wah... Dia lucu sekali, Seto-kun!" Seru gadis berambut putih seputih salju - Kozakura Mary, kepada pemuda yang diketahui bernama Seto Kousuke.

"Kembalikan pada tempatnya, Seto. Kasihan dia." Perintah gadis yang menjabat sebagai ketua klub tersebut, Kido Tsubomi.

"Eh~ Kido-chan jangan usir dia~ Dia 'kan lucu~! Lihat!" Seorang pemuda berambut coklat keputihan segera mengambil kelinci tersebut dari tangan Seto dan memperlihatkannya kepada Kido, tepat di depan muka.

"Kano..." Geram gadis berambut hijau itu, "Kembali kau kesini, brengsek!" Ujarnya sambil mengejar pemuda yang seperti kucing - namanya Kano Shuuya, itu.

"Tch." Decih seorang lagi. Gadis itu duduk di pojokan dekat jendela. Memasang headphonenya di telinga (Yah, dia tidak memasangkan kabel headphone tersebut ke ponselnya.)

Saat dilihat-lihat, ternyata gadis berambut hitam yang diikat dua itu menghela napas. Entah kenapa dia bisa jadi mengikuti sebuah klub (Awalnya dia seorang dari klub langsung-pulang.)

"Takane! Kau terlihat senang!"

Twitch.

Mata gadis itu berkedut. Gadis yang bernama Enomoto Takane itu segera berdiri lalu mencubit pipinya pemuda yang tengah tersenyum bodoh itu.

"Haruka... Bisakah kau membedakan aku yang senang dan aku yang bosan?!" Keluh Takane sambil tetap mencubit pipi Kokonose Haruka.

"I-icchai, Chakane! (I-ittai, Takane!)" Haruka tidak bisa mengucapkannya dengan jelas karena pipinya masih diberi pijatan khusus oleh Takane.

SREK!

"Siang semua! Kisaragi Momo disiniiiiii~!" Muncul seorang artis dengan karismanya yang kuat.

"Kau ribut Momo."

"Nii-chan jahat!" Momo segera menggembungkan pipinya.

"Shintarou-kun harus banyak tersenyum!" Girang gadis berambut hitam yang selalu mengenakan syal merahnya - Tateyama Ayano.

Shintarou hanya menghela nafas. Dia lelah dengan kedua gadis yang menurutnya sangat ribut.

"A-Ayano-nee-chan..." Panggil Kido, Kano dan Seto bersamaan.

"Oh? Kyaaaa, para imouto dan otouotou sudah disini ya!" Ayano segera memeluk ketiga adik angkatnya tersebut.

"Yo, Takane."

Twitch.

Datang lagi satu pemuda yang membuatnya jengkel.

"Y-yo, master." Ucapnya gagap.

Kenapa Takane bisa memanggil Shintarou dengan 'master'? Itu karena Takane kalah saat bertanding dengan Shintarou si otaku dan si hikikomori yang suka menyimpan kumpulan gambar tidak senonoh di suatu folder ("OI!")

"Hehe, kupikir-pikir... Takane cocok dengan Shintarou!" Girang Haruka lagi.

Tentu pipi Haruka mendapatkan pijatan (yang tidak mengenakkan) secara gratis.

.

.

"Nee, Takane-chan!" Panggil Ayano saat sedang jam makan siang.

"Ah, ada apa, Ayano?"

"Apakah Takane-chan menyukai Haruka-kun?" Bisiknya.

"Ha?! Tidak! Tentu saja tidak!" Elak Takane mati-matian, "Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?!" Tanya Takane lagi.

"Menurutku... Haruka-kun dan Takane-senpai itu cocok..."

"Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan!"

"Kenapa kau berteriak-teriak, Takane?"

Panjang umurnya. Orang yang dibicarakan baru saja datang.

"Oh, Ayano! Selamat siang!" Seru Haruka saat menyadari kehadiran Ayano.

"Selamat siang juga, Haruka-kun." Balas anak gadis Tateyama-sensei itu.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Haruka dengan senyum polosnya.

"Ah itu-"

"TIDAK ADA YANG PENTING!" Potong Takane bersemangat, "A-Ayano hanya berpikir tentang apa yang akan kita lakukan nanti siang!"

"Oh begitu... Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau sakit Takane? Wajahmu sangat merah." Sebuah buku dengan kecepatan tinggi menghantam wajah Haruka. Yang tabah ya~

"Kau tidak peka, Haruka!"

"...?"

.

.

Hari ini, Takane berusaha membantu seorang kouhai yang menurutnya keras kepala, Kido Tsubomi. Gadis itu selalu berusaha melakukan semuanya sendiri.

"Ti-tidak apa, Takane-senpai. Aku bisa kok- Hmph!" Ujarnya sambil membawa setumpukkan buku tulis menuju kelasnya, tugas seorang ketua kelas sangat berat rupanya.

"Sini. Atau kau akan kulaporkan pada Ayano!" Ancam gadis yang menyukai game online itu. Lantas, Kido terdiam dan langsung menurut. Dengan leluasa, Takane bisa mengambil setengah dari tumpukan buku tersebut.

Selama perjalanan dari ruang guru menuju kelasnya, suasana sangatlah tenang. Tidak ada yang mengucapkan satu kata pun, meski hanya sebuah basa-basi.

"Ah..." Akhirnya Kido berusaha mencairkan suasana tersebut, "Apa Haruka-senpai dan Takane-senpai itu berpacaran?" Tanyanya ragu-ragu.

Cerita gosip darimana?! Batin Takane jengkel.

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Bagaimana bisa aku menyukai pemuda yang sangat tidak peka seperti dia!" Seru Takane.

"Eh. Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini, Takane, Tsubomi!" Haruka muncul entah darimana.

"Halo, Haruka-senpai..." Balas Kido.

"Hmph. Kenapa kita bisa bertemu disini sih?!" Keluh Takane dengan wajah agak bersemu merah.

.

.

Tak terasa sekarang sudah musim dingin. Lebih tepatnya bulan Januari. Para siswa kelas 12 mulai sibuk untuk menentukan pilihan universitas dan jurusan yang akan mereka ambil.

Takane yang sedang ada kegiatan klub, duduk merenung. Dia sudah menentukan jurusan yang akan dia ambil, teknik informatika mungkin? Atau perancang game? Yah, semacamnya.

"Takane-senpai!" Suara yang memiliki nada seriang ini pastilah milik imouto Shintarou yang berbeda sekali dengan kakaknya.

"Oh, halo, Momo." Sapa Takane sambil melepas headphonenya.

"Takane-senpai akan meneruskan studi dimana?" Oh, topik ini.

"Aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan studi ke universitas T." Jawabnya.

"EH?! Aku juga mau masuk sana, Takane!"

Takane langsung menatap sumber suara tersebut. Matanya terbelalak. Tidak percaya.

Sudah 6 tahun sekelas saat masih SD. Lalu, 3 tahun saat SMP. Terakhir, 3 tahun saat SMA. Kenapa takdir bisa sehebat ini...?

"Aku akan mengambil jurusan seni! Ah, Takane pasti akan mengambil jurusan semacam programming bukan? Kau 'kan senang membuat semacam software game!"

Ocehan Haruka tidak dapat didengar oleh Takane.

Kami akan satu universitas?! 4 tahun bertemu dia lagi?! BAGAIMANA INI?!

Begitu banyak kata-kata yang berputar-putar di pikiran Takane.

.

.

Di ruang klub hari ini, Takane kembali merenung. Tentang masa depan.

Setelah ini dia akan melanjutkan studinya di universitas T. Lalu, dia akan magang dan bekerja. Jika ia mendapatkan jodohnya, maka, ia akan menikah dan mempunyai anak.

Menikah...

"Takane!"

Muncullah bayangan Haruka di pikiran Takane.

"Takane!"

Muncul bayangan Haruka menggendong seorang anak perempuan yang memiliki senyuman seperti Haruka.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Takane frustasi, "APA YANG KUPIKIRKAAAAAAAAN?!" Takane langsung mengacak-acak rambutnya yang berwarna hitam legam itu.

"Hiks...!"

Takane segera mendapat akal budinya kembali lalu menemukan seorang gadis SMP yang berpostur mungil berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Ma-Mary...! Maafkan aku! Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu terkejut!"

"O-oh... Kupikir, Takane-senpai marah padaku..." Ucapnya takut-takut.

Bagaimana aku bisa marah pada *coret*domba*coret* gadis imut sepertimu? Pikir Takane.

"Ah, Takane... Lihat! Ada surat rekomendasi untuk kita!" Pemuda berambut hitam yang sangat familiar bagi Takane datang membawa dua lembar kertas.

"Jadi kata Tateyama-sensei..." Mendadak Takane tidak dapat fokus dengan apa yang dikatakan Haruka. Ia menemukan Mary yang matanya berbinar-binar menatap Haruka dan dirinya.

"Jadi kita harus..." Mendadak Mary segera memekik tanpa suara. Dia terlihat sangat senang.

Twitch.

Takane rasa ia tahu apa penyebabnya.

"Baik. Kau mengerti, Takane?" Tanya Haruka.

"Tidak. Nanti jelaskan lagi..."

.

Kebetulan hari ini rapat Mekakushi-dan. Namun entah kenapa ada sebuah topik yang agak menarik sedang diungkit.

"Kalian romantis sekali ya." Ucap Kano dengan cengiran kucingnya.

"Apa...?"

"Yah, Takane-senpai tadi pasti senang sekali 'kan ditemui kekasihnya?" Sahut Kano.

"Ya. Aku jadi iri." Celetuk Momo.

"Kalian berdua sangat cocok kok!" Girang Ayano.

"Heh. Selamat untukmu." Sinis Shintarou.

Twitch. Twitch.

Takane mengakui adanya suatu perasaan khusus pada Haruka namun tidak mungkin 'kan dia memperlihatkannya secara gamblang?

"Aku dan dia tidak ada apa-apa! Dia HANYA temanku! Dan kami tidak romantis ataupun cocok!"

"Hm... Kau itu tsundere ya, Takane-senpai."

Lihat siapa yang berbicara, Kido.

.

.

Waktu terbang cepat sekali. Akhirnya mereka sampai pada acara kelulusan. Acara yang penuh tangis haru dan tawa bahagia. Banyak para kouhai yang mengincar kancing kemeja senpai yang mereka taksir. Ada juga kouhai yang memberikan ucapan selamat dan buket bunga kepada senpai tercinta mereka.

Haruka dan Takane diterima di universitas yang sama. Saat kelulusan, seluruh anggota Mekakushi-dan datang memberi ucapan selamat, pelukan, bunga dan surat kepada mereka berdua.

"Kalau ada waktu, kunjungi kami ya!" Seru Momo.

"Hiks... Kami akan merindukan kalian... Hiks..." Ucap Mary disela-sela isakannya. Seto berada disampingnya sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Mary.

"Sukses ya, senpai!" Ucap Seto.

"Langgeng ya." Goda Kano dan Shintarou. Mereka langsung dapat bogem mentah dari gadis yang baru lulus tersebut.

"Kami selalu mendukung dan menyayangi kalian!" Seru Ayano sambil memeluk Takane dan Haruka. Lalu, mereka semua tertawa bersama.

"Ah ya, Takane, aku ingin berbicara sebentar." Haruka segera menarik Takane ke tempat yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berkumpul - ruang klub Mekakushi-dan tentu saja.

"Ini! Aku memberikannya untuk Takane karena aku suka Takane!" Ucapnya tanpa dosa. Di tangannya terlihat ada kancing yang diperkirakan sebagai miliknya.

"A-apa?!" Pekik Takane terkejut.

Lalu, Takane diam. Wajahnya benar-benar memerah. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan kejadian seperti ini!

"Huh. Aku akan mengambil kancing tersebut. Karena aku juga menyukaimu. Dasar Haruka tidak peka." Cibir Takane.

"Hehehe." Haruka kembali menunjukkan cengirannya.

.

Tak jauh dari tempat itu. Terlihatlah beberapa tusuk dango(?) yang mengintip kejadian tersebut.

"Astaga mereka berdua memang manis sekali!" Seru Momo.

"Kyaaaa-aaa! Asdfghjkl!" Mary terlalu bahagia sampai tidak ada yang mengerti apa yang dikatakannya.

"Dasar Takane-senpai tsundere."

"Kido-chan juga tsundere!" Seru Kano.

"Kaaaaau!"

Mekakushi-dan pun tetap damai seperti biasanya meski mereka akan kehilangan dua anggota tercinta yang merupakan sepasang sejoli baru.

.

.

**A/N : saya lagi gatal pengen buat fic. Ada yang tahu cara menghilangkan tsundere? Mind to review? Saran juga diterima kok :D**

**Thankies for all who read this (abal) fic :3**


End file.
